


Funny I Met You

by floofsta_x



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Jooheon likes calling Hyungwon Wonnie in bed, M/M, Minor Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, fluffy ending!, i am weak for the concept of saxophonist Jooheon, of course the rest of the gang is mentioned too, slight body worship, why are there only 15 fics in this tag istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofsta_x/pseuds/floofsta_x
Summary: A curious story of love between a saxophonist and a tall, beautiful boy he meets at a gig.





	Funny I Met You

Lee Jooheon never liked big social and public events. Often, things were far too cramped, and he held his ability to breathe in high esteem. Fairs, conventions, parties, anything, really, made him anxious. So, the first moment he could, he tended to escape, get some fresh air and reassure himself that the outside world existed. Nobody would catch him dead in a crowd, much less one with a bunch of sweaty, drunk people, but alas, that was where he was. The college Junior scrunched up his nose at the smell of alcohol, lingering in the air and on people’s breaths. 

_Beer festival._ Normally, Jooheon wouldn't dare even think those two things in the same sentence. Yet, he was here, wandering among the crowd, because of the one thing in life he loved most--music. No wonder he had chosen to be a music major, though it required sacrifice. He was willing to go the distance to achieve his dream, though. That seemed to mean, he’d put himself in uncomfortable situations for it, like right now. See, Jooheon’s Jazz/pop combo would perform soon, and they’d get paid in cash for their efforts. So, the saxophonist had jumped at going. There was no way he was missing a gig with some of his closest friends. He could deal with the venue when the band--his band--surrounded him. Hip charts, too, made everything better. 

Earlier in the day, they had loaded all the gear they'd need, and around two pm, departed from their small college town. It took three hours to arrive at a slightly bigger, but still small dot on the map. The trip was uneventful, for the most part. However, a buzz went through those in Jooheon's car as they pulled up to their destination. The platinum blond couldn't help but gaze in brief awe. Everyone was expecting this to be like any other indoor gig, but now it was clear they were wrong. The line of cars was heading straight for a tent. It wasn't a big top, like a circus would have, but still a good-sized one, intended for events. Loud music emanated from within; people swarmed in, out, and around the fluttering canvas structure. The butterflies in Jooheon's belly picked up energy. 

Their professor and director, Dr. Ahn, seemed to know who to talk to. It was clear that he'd done this before. All it took was a couple conversations. Strings got pulled, and the vans they had brought were able to go right to the back entrance, by the stage. That was nice, for when they'd have to set up. Jooheon checked his watch; it was currently fifteen after five, and their slot was at six, leaving them plenty of time. All he wanted to do was tickle the keys on his alto. There was still another group performing, though, so unfortunately, it would have to wait.

Dr. Ahn approached the huddle of talking college kids, where they were hovering by the edge of the tent. 'Kill a few minutes,' were his exact words. About half the band was gone in a second after that announcement. 

That was why Jooheon was wandering around, "exploring" with his two best friends, Kihyun and Changkyun. They had insisted the saxophonist go with them; why, he didn't quite get. They had made it sound important, though, and so Jooheon had relented. Not that he wouldn't have been fine with it, anyway, but there were two things irking him. First of all, there were already more people here than what he had expected. He didn't want to be alone, and worried about losing Kihyun-hyung and Changkyunie in in the crowd. Second, the trumpet player and electric bassist (respectively) had recently become a couple. Of course, after that happened, they had become touchy and--y’know--more inclined to do things boyfriends do. Kiss, for example. When they acted affectionate, it made Jooheon sad. He had been feeling lonely lately with Changkyun so involved in the new relationship. To deal with the absence, Jooheon retreated into the college's practice rooms. It was only his natural reaction. He loved spending time on his alto saxophone, anyway. Fifteen extra minutes buried in sheet music and Jazz theory never hurt anyone.

Jooheon trailed behind the pair, trying his hardest not to look at anyone and yet avoid his best friends, too. They were already holding hands and sharing shy smiles. Kihyun leaned into Changkyun’s shoulder every once in a while. Then they’d talk a bit, only to go back to looking at the displays and menus of the different vendors and brewers. 

For the most part, the place was what Jooheon had expected--a bunch of party people. They hung out in groups, and everyone had a glass of beer in their hand, or a bottle. Nothing much to look at. Yeah, occasionally, something would draw his eye. Like, once, he spotted Hoseok, their drummer, whom everyone called Wonho. The handsome older boy was holding his own mug and chatting it up with some other college-age guys. Jooheon also thought he saw Hyunwoo-hyung wandering through the crowd. He could have been wrong, though. The baritone saxophonist had seemed determined to hang out by the stage earlier.

Soon his disinterested gaze was firmly fixed on the ground, which was why he ran into anyone in the first place. All at once, there was something in his path. Jooheon had to throw his weight backwards to avoid a collision. The object was moving, too, however, and was in all actuality, quite clumsy. That was what made the saxophonist realize that it was not something, but someone. He watched in horror as a warm body almost collapsed on top of him, but somehow managed to keep upright. Perhaps it was the last-minute hand on Jooheon's shoulder.

Jooheon glanced up and opened his mouth to apologize, but the tall, brown-haired man beat him to it. “Oh no, I’m so sorry. Did I get anything on you?” He seemed shocked, but there was a slight, shy smile on his face. It was only then that the saxophonist saw the bottle of beer and a paper boat of nachos in his hands. A matching wet stain and dots of yellow dotted the front of his tee shirt. Apparently, that was a result of the collision.

Glancing down, Jooheon checked his concert black out, and found he had been lucky. Nothing foreign or food related was visible there. "No, no, I don’t think so." 

"Good." For the first time, the two boys locked gazes. The younger couldn’t help but gasp and blink. In a brief moment, he found that it took everything he had not to stare into the other’s big, brown eyes. Jooheon's brain was telling him that this guy was very handsome; almost sinfully so, it seemed. First of all, he was tall. Medium-long, perfectly-styled black hair fell in a sweep across his forehead. The stonewashed, ripped-knee jeans he wore with a loose tee accented his lean, slim body type. The dude could be a model for tuxedo or designer catalogs. Majorly overpriced clothing gurus would go for a face and body like his.

Guilt had plagued Jooheon before, but now it was even worse. He scrambled for an answer, inadvertently starting a conversation in an attempt to fight the rising blush in his cheeks. “Aish, I’m sorry, too, now you’re going to smell like beer for the rest of the night.”

“I don’t care about that…I mean my clothes are the least of my worries, and I would never mind running into a cutie like you." Wait--what? Jooheon turned redder, and finally managed to break eye contact. “Anyways, I’m Chae Hyungwon. I’m mortified I almost got nacho cheese on your nice clothes--I’d hate to ruin them. Not sure if I’d be wearing something like that to a beer fest, but to each man his own, I suppose.”

The platinum blond would have laughed if he wasn’t so stunned at the stranger's flirty comment. It had taken a moment, but once it had hit, Jooheon could have melted into the ground. So, he tried to concentrate on the second half of what Hyungwon said. “I didn’t just choose to wear this. My Jazz combo is performing pretty soon.”

“Oh! That makes sense. Sorry again, I spoke too quickly.”

“It’s ok. You didn’t know. I’m Jooheon. Lee Jooheon.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Jooheon.” Somehow, the saxophonist loved his own name rolling off the tall boy’s tongue. His baritone voice was warm and lush, and the way it made his perfect, plump lips tip and tuck was irresistible. Jooheon couldn’t help but stare again. A bright, white smile erupted on Hyungwon’s face, and he tossed a chip covered in nacho cheese into his mouth. “What do you play in the combo, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Alto sax.” Honestly, Jooheon could talk about his most prized possession all day. He had a lot to say about the beautiful golden instrument, but decided to spare Hyungwon all the details. “That’s the smaller one.”

“I know. I played piano in my college Jazz band. I’m graduated now, but I miss it, I have to say.”

“So wait--how old are you?” Jooheon couldn’t help but think that the guy was his age, or slightly younger. So to hear he had a degree was surprising.

“Twenty-three. I’m only half a year out from graduation, but I got an early jump too.”

That made sense. “Alright. I just turned twenty-three, like last week, and I’m a semester and a half away from walking so…” 

“Oh?” Hyungwon’s eyebrows perked as he stuck another chip in and chewed thoughtfully. “Gosh, I honestly thought you were younger…at least two years younger than that.”

“Huh. Funny. I was thinking the same thing about you.” Jooheon switched his focus so he wouldn’t have to be constantly looking into the boy’s eyes or to his lips. Unfortunately, he only found that he was in awe at those long, slender, beautiful fingers, too.

Hyungwon noticed, of course, and mistook the intention. “Eyeing my nachos, huh?”

“No, I’m okay--“

“You sure? I’ll gladly get you some. It’s only a few bucks. Besides, adorable, dimpled saxophonists need to be well-fed.”

The way the tall boy crunched his eyebrows together was irresistible. Plus, he was flirting again. Jooheon didn’t want to give in, but Hyungwon was making it hard not to. He sighed. “Alright, alright. But I have some cash on me, you don’t need to--“

Hyungwon brushed that away with a hand. “Nonsense. I’d be glad. I was the one who ran into you after all, I shouldn’t have tried to shoot the gap between you and those boys in front of you.”

“Well, I was staring at the ground. So I guess that makes us even?”

Hyungwon laughed, a beautiful, melodic sound that somehow made Jooheon a little dizzy. “Alright, come on.” Together, they made their way back over to the stand the nachos had come from. There was a line, but it went quickly, and Hyungwon ordered and paid for more food. “Hey, you want some beer, too?” The older boy asked as a side thought.

“No thanks. Not right now.” Jooheon shook his head. “Thanks for offering though.”

“You’re welcome. Anytime.”

 

* * *

 

Conversation between them was lively and comfortable as they found a table near the stage and ate. Soon, they were flying through topics. Seemingly everything came up, from their friends, to their pets and jobs. Jooheon worked desk at one of the hotels in his college town, which could be fun and not fun. Hyungwon listened with interest, chuckling at the stories. When it went back to him, though, his demeanor changed. He fiddled with his hands and admitted he was currently unemployed. It wasn't like he was doing nothing, though. Job-hunting was a big priority for him. He'd applied to several different businesses over the last few weeks. Hopefully, it was only a matter of time now before he got his first real job.

Jooheon grinned, and gushed that he was proud; anyone would be, considering how great of a guy Hyungwon was. Hell, Jooheon knew, even though they had only met minutes before. The older boy took the compliment, though he seemed shy and embarrassed. “Well, we’ll have to see.”

As time passed, their nacho boats became emptier and emptier. Jooheon found himself living for Hyungwon’s laugh; he could listen to it all day. The face he made along with it was great too. In a way it was hysterical and so meme-worthy, but endearing. He threw his head back, first of all, arms crossed over his shaking stomach. His smile took over his entire visage, and every pearly white tooth in his mouth was visible. Then, there was that his cheeks pushed up into his eyes. 

Suddenly, in the middle of a funny story about his days in the Jazz band, Hyungwon shifted slightly. A question popped from his mouth, out of the blue: “Jooheon, do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?”

Taken off-guard, and still in the dark about why it had come up, Jooheon managed to stutter, “No. I haven’t dated since high school. Unless you mean my sax. In that case, I’m married.” Licking his lips to get rid of a sudden dryness, Jooheon shot the query back. “You?”

“Oh, no, me neither.” Hyungwon chuckled, probably at the joke, but then his tone dropped. “My boyfriend broke up with me last week.”

“I’m sorry, Hyungwon-ah.” For some reason, the younger already felt comfortable with the honorific. He felt like he knew the tall boy well already, from the few minutes since they had literally run into each other. “I know how that is. I’ve had ex-boyfriends break my heart, too.”

At 'ex-boyfriends', a spark of hope ignited in Hyungwon’s eyes. The older lit up palpably, though he tried to conceal it. Shakily, he began, “Ah--I’m sorry if this is too forward, but…could I…hold your hand? I don’t know why, I just…want to.”

Jooheon hesitated only a second, if that. “Sure.”

Hyungwon reached out across the table, and Jooheon met him halfway. Their fingers laced together, long, dark digits against shorter, chubbier, slightly lighter ones. Hyungwon’s hand was so, so warm, and the saxophonist decided he liked it. The feeling filled him with butterflies. When he glanced back up, he couldn't help but blush again as he discovered the other staring at him fondly.

Right around that time, though, the act on stage said their goodnights and made their way off, pulling their gear with them. Simultaneously, the other members of Jooheon's combo rose. Almost like ants, they started to unload the waiting cars, opting to keep everything out on the floor for now, untouched until setup. Jooheon knew he had to go, and squeezed the tall boy’s hand gently. “It's about time for me to perform. You’re staying to watch the set, right?”

“Of course. I have to, since you’ve talked yourself up like you have.” Hyungwon laughed, and the sparkle in his eyes was bright and clear. “Go make some noise, Jooheon-ah.”

“I will.” The saxophonist shot him one last, wide smile before he was off to where the others were. He came up just in time to have his instrument handed to him, and catch several others coming out, too. 

Jooheon turned around again to the sight of Lee Minhyuk’s smirk, and instantly knew he was in trouble. “I am shocked and astounded,” the tenor saxophonist proclaimed, as someone passed him his horn. “Lee Jooheon, the king of salty, single men, holding hands with a boy.”

Coolly, the blond tried to think of a good comeback to his sharp-tongued friend. Hardly an easy task. “You have anything against my holding hands with a boy?” Not ideal, but it would have to do.

“No, but I didn't think I'd live to see the day you finally showed interest in someone.”

“Lee Minhyuk, my romantic and sexual drives are perfectly fine. Besides, he’s nice, and cute. Why wouldn’t I want to show interest in him?”

“You got me there. Seriously though, he is pretty hot.” Both their gazes wandered over to the table where Hyungwon was sitting, tapping away on his phone and jiggling his leg to an imaginary beat. The older guy whistled. “ _Damn_ , look at those lips. Get his number, yeah?”

“Hyung--"

“If he doesn’t work out for you, send him my way.” Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows, and Jooheon couldn’t help but groan.

Soon everything was set up on the stage platform. The wind players popped open their cases and got ready to go. Music was on stands, everyone was in line; all they needed now was the title of their first chart. Also, a cue from Dr. Ahn would be nice. Both of those were promptly given, and the band roared to life.

The energy they were putting out instantly won over the crowd. People whooped and cheered, clapping their hands. Dr. Ahn had decided to play Gloria Gaynor’s _I Will Survive_ , which was definitely a favorite. Maybe Jooheon had a slight bias, but in his humble opinion, the band did an exceptional rendition. (Never mind that he was at the helm of the instrumental solo part.) Everything seemed especially tight tonight, especially in the horns. 

After their fifth tune, _Piece of My Heart_ by Janis Joplin, Hyunwoo leaned over to Jooheon, psst-ing at him. He had to get around Kim Yugyeom, their kid trombone player, so this was probably important.

“Yeah?” Jooheon took a step back and ducked closer so he could hear.

“You have an admirer.” A smirk grew on the bari saxophonist’s face. “Two o’clock.”

Of course, that was Hyungwon. Jooheon couldn't help but sneak a peek. The tall boy was grinning and waiting with baited breath for what the next tune would be. “Yah, I know.” _He has an admirer, too._

 

* * *

 

From the moment Hyungwon had met Jooheon, he had known the younger was someone special. Something in the back of the tall boy's brain told him that this was a once in a lifetime thing. Don't let the opportunity pass by. That notion had only intensified as they had sat and eaten together. Even now, it was growing, building in his chest. How could someone look so beautiful, standing on stage with a saxophone in hand? Maybe it was how the white-haired boy was so animated in playing. Hyungwon's heart fluttered wildly when Jooheon glanced up to cheer on the band or make an approving noise at a particularly nice solo lick.

He didn't realize how bad it was, though, until once, when the two of them made eye contact. Hyungwon swore his heart almost stopped beating altogether. Jooheon held the older boy's gaze unwaveringly for a few moments before breaking into a huge, blinding grin. Then he dipped his head to meet his mouthpiece again. 

The feeling came back, spreading through him like wildfire. It was the exact same as earlier, when Hyungwon had realized the depth of Jooheon's eyes. The glint in them was playful, but slowly changed until it took on a challenging, eager tint. Instantly, the older had forgotten what he was going to say about his goofy college friends. One question burned on his lips.

_"Jooheon, do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?"_

He hadn't known what answer to expect. It seemed like a futile hope to want to hear no. How could such an attractive young man not be in a relationship? But something was aligning in the cosmos tonight. Incredulity crept through Hyungwon when Jooheon admitted to not having dated since high school.

Of course, right afterwards came the reciprocated question, which made Hyungwon grimace. The memory of how his stupid ex had left him just four days before was still an open wound. Knowing the other’s answer, though, dulled the sting. Perhaps the messy breakup was in the stars. Hyungwon didn't want to imagine having to hold back in this moment with Jooheon. Immediately, those thoughts got shoved aside, though, with the younger's next words.

_I've had ex-boyfriends break my heart, too._

Hearing from his lips that he had dated men in the past gave Hyungwon so much courage. The tall boy's eagerness bubbled up out of him. He stared at Jooheon's pretty hand for a brief minute before asking if he could hold it. Words couldn't describe how happy he had been when the Jooheon had agreed. Their fingers and palms had fit together so, so perfectly. Now, in the same way, Hyungwon was staring at the beautiful pout wrapped around the black mouthpiece of the saxophone. How long could he resist before he would finally relent to his heart and ask to kiss it? Would Jooheon agree to that as well, and would the sparks fly, as they did before?

Concentrating on the music wasn't hard when Jooheon was the one leaning into the mic. His perfect fingers skimmed expertly over the golden keys of his instrument. His jaw, too, was working hard, pushing and relaxing on the reed to lend that perfect Jazz nuance. Every note that fell from the horn was heaven, a powerful wave of sound that threatened to tip Hyungwon's chair backwards. Perhaps it was only his fascination with the other, but he'd revel in it as much as he could.

It hurt that this might be the first and last time he'd get to see the handsome, dimpled young man. A sudden wave of determination flooded him to not let it be. If only he could once again work up the courage...

 

* * *

 

The whole thing was over faster than what Jooheon would have liked, and yet he was also glad. He couldn’t stop thinking about Hyungwon, and it got worse when he’d look at the tall boy. There were also extra-loud cheers after Jooheon’s solos, and the saxophonist knew almost immediately who was behind them. He still felt so warm, like the older’s hand was hot in his own. Jooheon didn’t know how he managed to keep it all together, considering his heart rate was off the charts.

The moment final words and thanks were complete, everyone was grabbing something of theirs and pulling it offstage. Jooheon needed to help this time, so he couldn’t immediately go back to Hyungwon. He signaled this to the older, who nodded in understanding and held up his thumb. There was that wide smile again, and the other mouthed from afar, _Okay. I'll be here when you’re done._

Once everything was back in the vans, Dr. Ahn surprised everyone again. He handed each person a ten dollar bill and declared, ‘go eat before we have to leave’. Already having nachos sitting comfortably in his belly, Jooheon pocketed the money. He didn’t need anything else; well, except for Hyungwon. The first moment he could, he went back to the table, taking his seat and smiling at the taller boy.

In response, he got a grin right back and an outstretched hand. Jooheon didn’t think twice in taking it, and hummed a bit as some lost warmth crept back into his bones again. "You were wonderful up there," Hyungwon said. It wouldn't be obvious to just anyone, but his lips were trembling slightly. The boy's eyes seemed hooded and blinked more rapidly than normal, too. Jooheon figured it was because he was trying to hold back the flow of compliments wanting to pour out. It scared the saxophonist that he knew his new friend so well already. Yet, there was something comforting about it, too.

The next act was on in no time, and they had pre-recorded music blasting through the speakers. If things weren't loud before, they were now. Though Jooheon and Hyungwon didn't speak, it was obvious they were both uncomfortable. The latter was the first to do something about it. He leaned across to pretty much yell-ask in Jooheon’s ear if he wanted to go outside. Nodding, the younger picked himself up and tugged on his new friend's arm. Their hands didn’t come unclasped even the slightest bit. Together, they ducked through a flap in the tent and wandered out into the coolness of the night. It had fallen while Jooheon's band was performing, sun slinking lower on the horizon, stealing away like a thief.

It took some time, but they managed to find a nice spot to themselves. So, now, other than the noise going on behind them from the crowd of rowdies, things were peaceful and quiet. The two simply enjoyed it for a long moment before Hyungwon's gentle baritone started up. “Hey, Jooheon, I—I’m really glad I ran into you. Even if it meant getting nacho cheese on myself.”

“I’m glad, too,” the younger chuckled. “Even if I still feel bad that you got nacho cheese on yourself.”

Hyungwon’s eyes filled with something indescribable, and his gaze dropped, weighted, to the ground. He seemed to be thinking something over, a heavy matter perhaps. The younger just waited for him to say something. He spent a long moment in thought, but eventually, his entire body relaxed. Jooheon smirked, thinking about what might be going on in that handsome head. Hyungwon was back to the eager young man who had first asked to hold hands. His last shreds of caution were evidently abandoned to the wind. “Come home with me tonight,” he blurted, hopeful; immediately, his cheeks began to heat up.

Jooheon paused. Not like he didn’t want to accept on the spot, but the caution part of his brain kicked in automatically. Shit, they were still practically strangers, having known each other for barely over an hour. What if Hyungwon was a serial killer, planned on taking advantage of him, or had some strange kink? Jooheon doubted any of those, greatly, though. More concerning was the fact that he was three hours away from a warm bed. “I’m sorry, Hyungwon-ah, I can’t--We’re headed back to the college right after this--“

“I don’t mind driving you as far as you need,” The tall boy piped up. “Stay overnight at my apartment, and I’ll get you there, tomorrow, or the next day--whenever you want." Despite his hope, he quickly tacked onto the end, "But if you really don’t want to, I’m not going to pressure you into it.”

“I—I have to be back in the morning. I work at one pm.” Jooheon averted his eyes, on the edge of giving in. Though his mental alarms were still going off, the siren was fading. There was no way this gentle young man would hurt him or use force.

“Please, I don’t mind.” Hyungwon was almost begging at this point. His eyes were full of hope. “I want to be with you. I haven’t met anyone who even compares to you in a long time--maybe ever. If you never want to think about me again after this, I’ll be fine with that. All I ask is that you give me a chance.”

Jooheon squeezed Hyungwon’s hand a little tighter. “Alright.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re-- _what_?” Kihyun and Changkyun blurted in tandem when Jooheon told them he wasn’t leaving with the band.

“I’m going with Hyungwon over there.” The saxophonist motioned to where his new friend was standing, waiting for Jooheon to come back. “I’ll crash at his place. He’s already promised to drive me back for my shift at the hotel tomorrow.”

“Lee Jooheon!” Kihyun, always the motherly friend, exclaimed, exasperated. “Are you sure that’s such a good idea? You only met him tonight--he could be dangerous, what if he murders you--“

“My gut tells me that he’s not, and it’ll be fine,” Jooheon replied, calmly. “Hyungwon-ah is a good guy, and usually my instincts are dead on--right, Kkungie?”

“They are.” Changkyun sighed and glanced over at Kihyun, who was about to open his mouth to protest again. The older boy shut up. “Is your phone charged?”

“Well--It’s almost dead, but I have my charger and cord in my bag.”

Kyun relaxed and nodded at the reaffirmation. “Alright. If you are ever unsure, please, please get yourself away as fast as you can. Call us, or the police--someone will come get you.”

No wonder the bassist was his best friend. Times like this always reminded Jooheon of that. “I will. Now I just have to go tell Dr. Ahn.”

Jooheon was admittedly nervous about getting official permission to go home with Hyungwon. He did his best to explain clearly and gently to the older, graying man. Something must have convinced him, because the doctor nodded. “Alright, I'll allow it if you’re sure, Jooheon.”

“I am. I trust him. Do you want me to call when I get home tomorrow?”

“No, that's not necessary. Just be safe, alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

Minutes later, the saxophonist had his instrument and music in hand and was walking back over to the tall boy. “It’s all cleared,” he quipped brightly and smiled, reaching out his free hand to tangle in Hyungwon’s.

The smile that spread across the other's face was priceless.

 

* * *

 

A sense of newness still lingered between them. Perhaps that was the reason why Jooheon and Hyungwon had everything to talk about in the car. They thought they had gotten to know each other pretty well at the festival, but now it was clear they had only scratched the surface. Tidbits of information flowed back and forth, and one question always brought up another. Neither could stop smiling as they chatted amiably. Moment by moment, and word by word, fondness and affection was growing between them.

Hyungwon felt comfortable driving, since his first and only beer had been about an hour ago. Despite a burning need to look at the beautiful boy who was somehow, impossibly, sitting next to him, he made his eyes stay on the road. The few minutes it took to get from the festival to their destination flew by. Before long, they were pulling up to the small, cozy apartment Hyungwon called home.

He led the younger inside, flipping on the lights to reveal a place that was clearly a bachelor pad. It wasn’t trashed, but wrappers and things lay here and there. Hyungwon picked up what his eyes caught at first glance, and disappeared into the kitchen. In the meantime, Jooheon set his saxophone down by the door and kicked off his shoes. The walls were bare (not surprising in the least, honestly), but there wasn’t too much empty floor space. A faux leather sofa and a couple armchairs that matched it took up a good chunk of room. In front of those was an entertainment center and widescreen TV. Various game consoles sat on the shelves. Nearby was a plastic tote filled with games, and a cabinet full of movies.

Jooheon, impressed, plopped down on the couch and glanced curiously around, trying to memorize every corner of the place. He wouldn’t have taken Hyungwon as someone who liked that sort of thing, but now the image of him as a gamer fit. Doubtless, he had friends who came over frequently to chill. Or perhaps the tall boy immersed himself in fantasy worlds when life got too stressful. 

In no time, Hyungwon’s distinctive footsteps came back into earshot. He turned at the end of the couch, smiling widely at his guest. “So, how is everything?”

“It’s very homey in here. I like it. All the games are pretty sweet, too.”

“Thanks. And ah, yeah, they’re good time killers, for when you’re waiting for a call from a potential employer.” Jooheon puckered his lips in thought and nodded. It’s probably what he’d be doing, as well, if he was in Hyungwon’s situation. The taller followed up with, “You like playing, too?”

“Yeah, but I don’t get a chance to very often.” That was mostly reserved for when Jooheon went home. He didn’t have a TV in his dorm room, and being a music major kept him very, very busy anyway.

“If you want to try something out, go for it. I’ve got a lot of things, Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto, Dragon Age, Gears of War, Super Smash Brothers, some of the Final Fantasies, Danganronpa, even, if you want.”

The saxophonist lit up. “I’ve got a better idea. Do you have Mario Kart?”

“Huh? Of course! No game collection would be complete without at least one of the Mario Karts.” Hyungwon broke out into a full-bellied laugh and went over to the tote, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. He waved the game in the air. “This okay?”

“Perfect.” Jooheon nodded, and dropping down onto the carpeted floor, crawled forward to grab two controllers. “Play a few rounds with me, pleeease?”

The younger boy didn’t even have to beg. Hyungwon was all in. “Bring it on. Just warning you, I’m super good.”

“Ah, we’re going to have to see about that.”

The taller man loaded the disc in, and turned to settle down on the couch. Jooheon, however, seemed to have different ideas. He pouted and patted the floor next to him. Giving a grin, Hyungwon obeyed, and their knees touched. At the sudden warmth (Hyungwon, too, had noticed the temperature difference between them), Jooheon shivered.

“Yah, I can’t bear to see you with goosebumps,” Hyungwon cooed, and reached behind him to pull a blanket from the sofa. Slowly, cautiously, he edged closer to the saxophonist and draped it over them both. As Jooheon hummed in contentment, the older chanced a peek, and his breath hitched. There was a soft appeal to Jooheon’s features, and the fuzzy blanket made him look so cute, happy, and loveable. Almost as if he knew he was being admired, his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned against Hyungwon’s shoulder. With the saxophonist close like this, it was harder to breathe, and Hyungwon felt his heart beat fast, too.

The main game screen kicked up, though, and the momentary feeling of love dissipated. Excitement took over, and soon enough the two of them could have been five years old again. Laughing and yelling, they play-fought, trying to sabotage each other as they raced. Hyungwon won first, Jooheon won second, and thus they traded victory and defeat for a good two hours.

Eventually, their competitive natures settled down as they tired themselves out. A few easy races passed in relative peace. That was, until one particularly close round. They battled and clashed, bumpers colliding on the little animated carts. It seemed futile on Hyungwon's part, though, as Jooheon managed to gain and keep the upper hand. An idea started to form in the taller's head. Gradually, so the saxophonist wouldn't suspect anything, he began to hang back. Suddenly, Hyungwon was happy letting Jooheonie believe he was about to win. That wasn't quite the case, though, and there was a hidden ace up his sleeve. At the final turn, finish line in sight, he made his move. Gaze quickly flicking to the other boy, the taller lifted his elbow and nudged Jooheon hard in the ribs.

“Oww!-- _Fucking_ \--!”

That split second lapse of concentration was all Hyungwon needed to zoom past and across the finish line first. He couldn’t help but let a sly smile slide onto his face. Once Jooheon had finished rubbing his side, he was silent for a moment. Then, slowly, realization dawned. The offending party automatically leaned as far away as he could, hoping to avoid wrath. Indeed, it seemed that his instincts were dead on, as Hell hath no fury like Lee Jooheon scorned at Mario Kart.

"H--Hyungwon, you cheater! That really hurt, too!" The blond's screech had Hyungwon howling with laughter. It was just so uncharacteristic, and the sudden flip in mood would be enough to hit anyone’s funny bone. Jooheon chased the tall boy partway across the carpet; somehow, the other managed to stay out of reach. In moments their energy ran out, though, and it was over. It was late, nearing the end of a long day, after all. Both guys were heaving for air, chests rising and falling in time. No hard feelings remained, either. Wide smiles spread on their faces; the inevitable chuckle slipped from Jooheon's throat.

Suddenly, they made eye contact, and something clicked.

Hyungwon had managed to forget for a while about his feelings of lust, but now they returned in full force. He had wanted to taste Jooheon all night, and he wasn’t going to get a better moment to do it than here, now. The saxophonist’s cheeks had a red flush, and his eyes were bright and sparkling. There was a fondness in those dark irises, too. Was it possible for anyone to look more enticing? Probably not. Cautiously, he scooted back over and reached out a hand, cupping the beautiful boy’s cheek in his palm. The other blinked, eyes widening, but he didn’t pull away. Hyungwon drug a thumb across those plump lips and pulled closer. “I--is it okay if I--?” he asked, voice weak, only a whisper. The sentence wouldn't finish, though _kiss you_ was definitely in his vocabulary. Hyungwon was too far gone, stolen, at his wit's end; however one wanted to put it. Jooheon was just so handsome and soft and adorable.

The younger seemed to understand the implied question, thankfully. He searched Hyungwon’s eyes for a long moment, before nodding slowly.

Leaning down slightly, Chae Hyungwon met Lee Jooheon’s lips with his own. They were so soft, and as heavenly as he had imagined. If the saxophonist was an ocean, he'd gladly drown. Almost like he would, his arms snaked around Jooheon’s torso, holding onto him for dear life. Something warm and wet touched his mouth; automatically, lips parted to let in the other’s tongue. His own returned the greeting with shy caresses. Everything was so warm and peaceful and passionate. Hyungwon hoped that the younger was like him, wishing it’d never end. Almost before he realized what he was doing, Hyungwon’s hand was at the hem of Jooheon’s dress shirt. Slipping underneath, it found the soft, bare skin just above his ass, and the ridge of his spine.

At the touch, Jooheon gasped and broke their kiss, his grip tightening on Hyungwon’s thigh. Startled by what he thought was a rejection, the tall boy’s eyes widened, and briefly, panic mode took over. Truly, he hadn't meant to go that far, at least yet. He had been too lost in the moment, though, and in the feeling of holding the younger. No doubt, he'd broken whatever spell they had between them, if there even was one in the first place. “Oh--I’m sorry, Jooheonie.” He murmured and flushed red. Hyungwon turned away toward the TV screen, where the game was waiting, asking if they were still there.

Then, a hand cupped his jaw, applying gentle pressure and pulling him back. All at once, lips crashed into his again. It was Jooheon now who wanted the affection, kissing the tall boy like there was no tomorrow. His eyebrows knit together, and he was breathing deeply but unsteadily. Hyungwon could have melted into the floor.

They could have stayed there forever that time, but eventually they broke for air. Panting, they eyed each other hungrily. When the feeling of Jooheon’s lips and tongue on his own was a ghost, Hyungwon finally realized that the hand that wasn’t lingering on his cheek was on his hip. The saxophonist's thumb rubbed slow circles on the waistband of his jeans.

“Look, Hyungwon…” Jooheon sighed. “I like when you touch me. You don’t have to apologize. Ah...actually…” the younger narrowed his eyes seductively and bit his lip. Smaller hands slid into Hyungwon’s. “I wouldn't mind if you did it again.”

Hyungwon was a goner. He dived in for another kiss, gripping the blond’s waist harder this time. In moments, Jooheon was climbing into his lap, straddling him, pushing his tongue deeper. A soft whine slipped out as Hyungwon reached up to undo the top button of his concert black. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m just making this easier,” the tall boy whispered through their liplock, and pulled Jooheon’s shirt up and over his head. Everywhere Hyungwon's slender hands wandered, a trail of gooseflesh seemed to follow. A burning desire consumed him to explore every inch of that sexy, well-knit body.

Soon, the older dared to go lower; his hands settled open on Jooheon's waist and teased at his belt buckle. In response, the saxophonist's breathing picked up. How was it that he was already so sensitive and beautiful? What had Hyungwon done in past lives to have him at his fingertips? His touch wandered back up to play with a perky nipple. Jooheon gasped at this, and his teeth sank into Hyungwon's lower lip. The pain made him flinch, but unexpectedly, his cock stirred, too. Now they were both voicing exactly how the other made them feel. If someone heard through the walls, neither could care less.

A shaky, more uncertain, desperate, even, pair of hands slipped up the hem of the older boy's tee. He loved it, reveling in the fact that Jooheon wanted him this much. "W--Wonnie, I wanna--touch, too." Hyungwon couldn't resist a plea like that and consented, even helping to get the cotton off. Once they threw the shirt to the wayside, Jooheon's arms were back around Hyungwon's middle.

When they next broke, the fog of lust clouded their eyes. By now, both their mouths were swollen and red, too. Jooheon slowly scanned Hyungwon's face, and frowned, tenderly swiping a finger across his injured bottom lip. "I got you pretty good..."

"Yeah, you did. But I'd let you do it all the time if you kissed me afterwards." The salty taste of blood trickled onto Hyungwon's tongue from the wounds inside his mouth. That didn't matter now, though. He found himself wanting, needing Jooheon more and more as the seconds passed.

Doubtless, the platinum blond must have been thinking the same thing. All at once, there was a palm pressing against Hyungwon's growing bulge, stroking it up and down. The friction was delicious, and the tall boy threw his head back, mouth opening in euphoria. Lips softly suckled spots onto his neck. He couldn't do anything but pull Jooheon closer. The younger instinctively pushed himself down farther onto Hyungwon, his erection obvious through his dress slacks.

Then, fingers skimmed the plane of Hyungwon's abs. Down, down they wandered, clearing the waistbands of his jeans and underwear. Shivers of pleasure coursed through him as they proceeded to wrap around his hardening length. Jooheon's slow tugs were so good. What was better, though, was the sound of the younger's heaving pants. Clearly, his own actions were affecting him, too.

"Wait," Hyungwon barely managed to murmur, keeping his head on for a last minute.

"What is it, Wonnie?"

"Bed--would be more comfy."

Jooheon seemed to agree, and nodded. He glanced behind him and backed up. The taller boy missed him immediately, and not just because he no longer had a hand on his needy cock. Shakily, he got up from the floor and steadied himself. Lips parted, he blinked and spent a moment admiring the beautiful white haired boy.

Something burned in the younger's eyes, and it excited Hyungwon to no end. Jooheon approached, drawing close again to plant a chaste kiss on the taller boy's lips and hook an arm underneath his ass. “Jump.” The command floated softly out of his mouth, irresistible, and Hyungwon obeyed. For a moment the older thought he'd hit the floor, but didn’t. Jooheon managed to catch Hyungwon's weight and stabilize himself. With a determined effort, he headed in the direction of the back hallway.

“Second door on the left,” Hyungwon muttered, half-gone already. He laved his tongue down the side of Jooheon’s neck, under his ear, and this made them both shiver. The tall boy was getting painfully hard at this point. His thoughts drifted to everything he wanted to do to the sexy piece of man carrying him. Of course, that did not help his problem at all.

All Jooheon had to do was lean into the door, and it swung open. The tiny room that greeted them, with a queen-size bed, white sheets, and a checkered comforter, was cozy home, sweet home. Carefully, the blond set them down on the edge of the mattress. Hyungwon crawled backwards, pulling Jooheon along by the neck. Their kiss never broke as the latter crawled up onto the open, waiting lap again. Hyungwon thought he was about to go crazy, with their bulges rubbing together. Jooheon even had the audacity to start grinding into him.

Eventually, they parted, a trail of saliva stretching between them. Jooheon smiled, and wordlessly ducked down for Hyungwon's collarbone. At the same time, he set a hand on the older's chest and pushed him down flat on the bed. His pretty lips left a blooming red trail on the skin as he kissed down the long, lean body of the tall boy. When he was at Hyungwon’s navel, he grinned blindingly and lapped at it, rimming the hole like it was another, farther down.

“F--Fuck, Jooheonie,” Hyungwon whined impatiently. He craved something, anything, around his aching cock. "Haven't you teased me enough already?”

“Wow, hyung, so needy.” Somehow, the low chuckle that followed filled Hyungwon with fire. Jooheon turned them both more toward the center of the bed. The older reached behind him to grab a pillow for his head and neck. He swore he had never heard a more satisfying sound than the pop of his jeans button. The saxophonist pulled them clean off, along with Hyungwon's boxers, and the cloth slid off the end of the mattress, neglected. Cool air met hot flesh as the tall boy's hard length flopped against his belly. That sensation alone made him moan something fierce.

Jooheon stopped for a moment to admire the sight. Pink tongue darted out to lick his lips; almost eagerly, he bent over to plant kisses on Hyungwon’s dick. His rewards were deep moans and precome. “Look at you, Wonnie...so beautiful like this…would you like my mouth?”

Though the words were quiet, Hyungwon didn't lose a single one. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded desperately. The blond smiled, picking him up in his palm and giving the head a kitten lick. The tip of his tongue scooped some of the slick, clear precome off. Jooheon hummed in surprised contentment at his first salty taste of Hyungwon. Then he glanced up and locked gazes with the older. Somehow, he never broke eye contact as he wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly began to bob his head. With every pass, Jooheon took in more of the long length. 

"F--fuck, Jooheon." Indescribable feelings rushed through Hyungwon, overwhelming him with pleasure. Every ounce of willpower that wasn't lost to the sinful wet, velvety feeling was struggling to keep his hips from bucking. His ex never paid attention to him like this, preferring to let Hyungwon do the dirty work. Now, the tall boy knew why. Jooheon's lips and tongue and throat all in combination had him ascending to a higher level of heaven. It was so wet and warm and better than anything else he had ever experienced. If his own mouth was half as good as this…

Jooheon’s ass wiggled in the air, and he gave a low whine. Instantly, the older boy understood. The saxophonist was searching for friction from his own thighs, but having little success. Guilt swept through Hyungwon. All of a sudden, the idea of getting sucked off wasn't appealing anymore. "Baby...come back up here, won't you?"

Hyungwon got a chance to taste himself when their lips crashed together again. It was a good flavor, and that it mixed well with Jooheon's sweet mouth somehow made it even better. They laid together for a while, making out. Hyungwon's bony hip provided some relief for the younger, but he clearly needed more.

“Jooheon-ah…let me take care of you.” Hyungwon rolled over on top of the blond, and tugged at his slacks. “Off.” The other didn’t hesitate to obey, fingers fumbling to undo his belt. While he worked on that, Hyungwon reached over and opened the drawer of his nightstand. Some lube and a box of condoms were inside, and he grabbed that and a silver foil packet. Then he turned his attention back to the sexy boy whose legs he was between. Jooheon was struggling to get the fabric off from his ankles, and so Hyungwon helped. Now all there was between them were Jooheon’s briefs, and Hyungwon’s breath hitched in his throat. A pink tinged the beautiful white-haired man’s cheeks, and his eyes batted in anticipation. The wet spot in the cotton fabric, where his tip was, grew ever so slightly bigger by the moment.

At the same time, their hands reached down for the last remaining waistband. Fingers tangled together, and in it; Jooheon’s skin was hot and smooth as they dragged it down. The younger went as far as his arm would reach before letting Hyungwon do the rest.

“So perfect,” Hyungwon murmured in awe, taking hold of Jooheon’s erection for the first time. Long, low moans slipped the younger’s mouth as he gave it a few good tugs. Hyungwon had never seen such a pretty cock, red and flushed and perfectly proportioned. Desire overtook him to see it twitch and release as he was balls-deep inside it’s owner’s ass.

Neither could breathe for a moment as the older boy popped open the lube and beaded some on his fingers. He made sure they were good and coated before rubbing around that pretty hole. Then he stuck a finger inside. “A--Ah,” Jooheon gasped, mouth falling open, eyes fluttering shut. When Hyungwon added a second digit, the blond squirmed, trying to fuck himself deeper. “So good, Wonnie.”

The taller didn’t say anything, just kept carefully prepping him. Soon, he felt comfortable enough to put in a third. When he crooked them within Jooheon's tight hole, he hit a nice spot. The younger’s back arched up off the bed, and he gasped loudly.

When Hyungwon pulled out, the saxophonist whimpered, impatient. “Hurry, Wonnie,” he begged, as the older boy tore open the condom, rolled it on himself, and rubbed on another coat of lube for good measure.

“And you said I was needy,” Hyungwon chuckled, pressing his cock to the waiting ring of muscle. Then he leaned forward, and was inside, Jooheon’s walls squeezing him in all the right places. “Shit,” Hyungwon hissed. “Still so perfect.” A small smile grew on Jooheon’s face, and he reached up for a lingering kiss. 

Hyungwon started to move, treating the younger to long, firm strokes. Occasionally, he'd change angles, searching for that perfect spot. It didn’t take long at all, and he knew when Jooheon’s legs wrapped around his waist. Hands scrabbled for a hold on his back, too, and the younger became decidedly more vocal.

That beautiful cock called to him, begging him to touch again. Or perhaps it was his brain and hand that gave the order. In any case, he wrapped his hand around it and pumped, even as he kept rocking into Jooheon. The saxophonist was too far gone even to kiss by this point. Hyung, hyung, was one of the only discernible things falling from his lips. One couldn't pin it down as the beginning of the older’s name; yet, it wasn't totally based off the honorific, either.

Soon, Jooheon tensed, and giving a cry, came all over his own cute belly. “Good, good boy,” Hyungwon murmured, continuing to pepper wet kisses on the younger’s jaw. He stroked him through the high (and then extra, so Jooheon trembled, overstimulated). Then Hyungwon, too, let himself go, filling the condom.

They held their position briefly, both feeling spent and close to sleep. Hyungwon brushed at Jooheon’s forehead, cleaning away locks of hair and receiving a fond, dimpled smile in return. However, there was still a mess to clean, and his strength would give out soon. So, Hyungwon pulled out and reached for a nearby box of Kleenex. Grabbing two, he proceeded to clean up Jooheon’s tummy. Afterwards, he removed the latex sleeve on his own length. It only took a few seconds to tie it and toss toward a nearby trash can, along with the soiled tissues.

He gladly let the younger boy snuggle into his chest as they finally settled down together. Hyungwon felt happy and peaceful, and he hoped Jooheon did, too. “Sleep well, sweet dreams,” Hyungwon said, yawning and knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.

“You too, Hyungwon-ah.” Jooheon’s murmur was barely audible, but the vibrations stirred the older’s heart. “Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon woke to the mattress dipping, and a warm body sliding back under the comforter, next to him. A gentle “Hyungwon-ah,” called him back from the borders of dreamland. The scent of coffee wafted through the air. As his senses came awake, a familiar hand mussed his hair. “Wake up, Hyungwon-ah.” At long last, his eyes fluttered open to the sight of a handsome dimpled face beside him in bed, deep brown eyes sparkling and grin radiant as the sun. _Jooheonie._ So that hadn’t all been a dream. The older boy’s heart fluttered in his chest, just like it had the first time he saw who he had run into at the festival. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Jooheon gave Hyungwon a peck on the forehead. “I’ve got coffee brewing, and I’m making rice to go with the Kimchi in the fridge, too.”

“Aww, come on, can’t it wait a few more minutes?” The slender boy caught Jooheon’s lips and pulled him closer, hooking an arm around his waist. “I like having you here in bed with me--”

“Not that I don’t want to say yes, hyung.” Jooheon fidgeted with his hands. “But I don’t want to lose my job, and I already let us sleep in.”

There was a moment of silence, before Hyungwon sighed. “Oh. Right.” Shaking his head, he let the white haired boy go, and turned, sitting up on his side of the bed. The thought of having to take Jooheon back to college hurt, though he knew it shouldn’t. This was a one night thing all along. They had a single evening to get to know each other. They could let the relationship go where it may, pull their hearts and minds around like ragdolls. Unfortunately, though, the next morning, it was back to their separate lives.

The tall boy hurried through his shower, and soon joined Jooheon out in the kitchen. The rice wasn’t quite ready, so he stood at the stove with the saxophonist. Hyungwon’s long noodle arms wrapped around Jooheon’s waist, and his chin rested on his shoulder. Every now and then, Jooheon would go to the wall outlet to check his phone. Sheepishly, he explained that though his friends had insisted on it, he had completely forgotten to charge the stinkin' thing the night before. “I would have called them if you turned out to be a creep,” Jooheon admitted, a red blush spreading across his cheeks. “But you’re not, of course.”

“I’m glad.” Hyungwon chuckled and patted the younger’s bare belly. 

Not too long afterwards, they were at the table, settling down for a small meal. Despite the shift in Hyungwon’s mood, a steady conversation still flowed between them. How they liked their coffee, whose mother’s Kimchi was better. They both ate their fill, and got up and around. Hyungwon did dishes while the younger man gathered his things. They had to leave pretty soon if they wanted to make it back to Jooheon’s college town by one o’clock. And indeed, soon they were off, side by side in the front seat of Hyungwon’s car. The only stop they needed was to at the gas station, to fill up quick.

Most of the three-hour ride passed in relative silence. Hyungwon kept his eyes firmly on the road and wondered what the hell he should do. He really liked Jooheon, and it made his heart hurt that their time together was almost over. Every moment with the blond had been perfection, not just the sex, even though it was mind-blowing, too. Did Jooheon feel the same way? Hyungwon was afraid that asking the saxophonist to be his boyfriend would be too forward. What if Jooheon said no? It wasn’t necessarily the end of the world, but Hyungwon knew that then, it was more likely he’d lose interest soon after. That was the absolute last thing he wanted, for Jooheon to exit his life as abruptly as he had arrived.

“Hyungwon-ah?” Jooheon asked, gently, from the passenger’s side.

“Yes, Jooheonie?”

“The landscape around here is beautiful, huh?” The younger boy glanced out the window, resting his chin on his palm. As they were getting closer to Jooheon’s college town, the geography was getting hillier. Strips of pine and deciduous trees grew on the slopes. It was fall, so the former stayed fresh while the latter changed. The difference speckled the world in dark greens, bright yellows, and firey oranges.

Hyungwon took it all in, and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, it is.” A soft smile grew on his face, As he was momentarily distracted from his train of thought.

(If he would have glanced over, he would have seen a certain, beautiful boy not paying so much attention to the colors anymore. Instead, his lingering gaze rested on the other’s face.)

 

* * *

 

Finally, they pulled up to the front of the dorms. There was even thirty minutes to spare before Jooheon had to rush off to work. The younger boy stretched and gave a slight, happy smile over to Hyungwon. “Thank you for everything.” He had planned on leaving it just like that, so his heart wouldn’t be so disappointed. It was inevitable, he’d have to leave the older alone. However, it wasn’t to be so. As he went to kick the door open and slide out, Hyungwon grabbed him by the arm. “Wait.”

“Mmhm?” Jooheon turned and smiled.

“Ah–I um, I was hoping…” The older boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “If it wouldn’t be too much, could we…keep in touch?”

The saxophonist couldn’t help but let some joy slip out in his face and eyes. “Of course! Here, let me give you my number.” He grabbed Hyungwon’s phone from where it was sitting in the cupholder, and tapped into contacts, adding a new one. “There we go.”

Hyungwon seemed happy and relieved. “Awesome. Well–ah–” Suddenly, a soft palm caressed the younger’s cheek. Hyungwon leaned in and pulled him in for a kiss, one that Jooheon felt like melting into. “Take care, Jooheon.”

“Yeah, you too, Hyungwon.” They were both blushing like mad, and a spark of hope and excitement ignited within them. Soon, they’d be able to meet again, and they’d wait however long it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me and yell at me on [tumblr](http://floofsta-x.tumblr.com)!


End file.
